Meeting Under the Rain
by AmutoForever
Summary: Random drabble on how Ikuto could have met Amu. No charas.  EDIT: A short story on a Ikuto and Amu meeting each other for the first time in the midst of a heavy downpour.


It was raining.

A school nearby had just dismissed the pupils when the rain suddenly began to pour. Most of the kids had already gone home. Some were waiting underneath the school's sheltered walkway that led to the main gate for the rain to subside. Some were dashing out suddenly to try and reach their homes as fast as possible.

Eventually, it became clear that the rain was not going to subside so quickly. One by one, the remaining children would sprint towards their houses while trying not to slip and fall. A brown-haired boy who was in the midst of running through a park stopped to glance at a nearby bench.

An older boy was lying on the bench.

He had dark, silky, blue hair and was apparently sleeping. It was obvious that he wasn't. How could anybody sleep in the midst of a torrential rainstorm? He looked around seventeen or eighteen with his tall height. He had pale skin and was wearing a black school uniform.

It was clear that the older guy was drenched to the skin, yet the he simply laid there, arms behind his head, eyes closed. It was as if he didn't know that it was raining heavily. The younger boy frowned, but he merely continued on his way towards his destination.

The older boy opened his eyes. They were revealed to be a dark, mesmerizing, sapphire blue that was almost the same shade of blue as his hair. A white violin case with a small name stamped by the side was propped up on the bench.

Tsukiyomi, Ikuto.

He felt the raindrops gently falling on his body before it the sensation suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes in surprise and felt his breathing pause for a moment and his heart skip a beat.

A young girl, not older then perhaps thirteen, was standing there. She was holding an umbrella that covered most of Ikuto's body, but left the young girl's back unprotected from the relentless rain. Her hair was a soft pink that framed her pale, heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were beautiful orbs of golden that stared at him curiously. Ikuto quickly regained his composure and shifted his position awkwardly so that he was sitting up straight and facing her.

"You're going to get a cold." Her voice was soft, calm and soothing and for a moment Ikuto felt completely at ease. He was silent for a moment.

"…I'll be fine." Ikuto answered. His voice cracked at the last syllable and he sighed exasperatedly. The girl smiled softly.

"You don't have place to stay, do you?"

"…No." The word came out of his mouth without him realizing it. He didn't want her to give him her kindness and sympathy despite the fact that he was in a sorry state. He had actually planned on sleeping on that bench for the night. Like a stray cat, he had no home. He had wandered in this town for a few weeks, working in the nearby bakery to try and scrape a living. For a moment, he remembered how his parents had died. He winced slightly and closed his eyes, only to remember that there was a person right in front of him and he immediately opened his eyes again.

He heard her giggle softly before grabbing his hand and pulling him up. For a girl, she was stronger than she seemed. She took his violin case, shook it once to let the some of the rainwater fall off before passing it to him.

"At least clean yourself up at my house. No protests!" She smiled again as Ikuto clamped his mouth shut to prevent himself from protesting. He felt himself drawn to this young girl who had suddenly appeared before him. Glancing at her other hand, he noticed a name written on a bag that she was carrying.

"So, your name's Amu?"

**Short drabble on how Ikuto could've met Amu. I'm a new writer, so feel free to criticize me. It would be good if you told me if you liked it or not, were there any mistakes, did I violate any rules, etc.  
><strong>

**I hope to be writing more Shugo Chara! fanfics, so please help me out by reviewing and telling me what you think of this short drabble.  
><strong>

**AmutoForever**


End file.
